Miteta.
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Mousse finds a girl unconscious in the street and helps her out. But, by a twist of fate, she is more connected to him and all the other Amazons in Nerima than he thought. Will he kill her or save her by what he truly sees in himself?


Description: Mousse finds a girl unconscious in the street and helps her out. But, by a twist of fate, she is more connected to him and all the other Amazons in Nerima than he thought. Will he kill her or save her by what he truly sees in himself?  
  
--  
  
Disclaimer: All Ranma Nibunnoichi characters aren't mine, they belong to the Queen of Manga, Rumiko Takahashi-sama and all companies/industries associated with the series.  
  
  
  
"Miteta" (To see.)  
  
By Yui Miyamoto  
  
  
  
Oh, God! Where am I? I open and blink my eyes. "Dare ka? Demo, arigato."  
  
"Aa. You're awake now. You were lying unconsciously on the street."  
  
"Mousse?" I curiously look into his blurry face.  
  
"How-how do you know my name?"  
  
I am lying in an apartment.  
  
"Thank goodness you're all right? Hey, are you from China?"  
  
"Am I? I don't remember."  
  
"You must be. You have that dress on and sorry, but I saw your id."  
  
"Chinese?"  
  
"I am forever grateful for your kindness." I kneel to the ground at his feet. I thank you...I am forever in your debt, Sir."  
  
"Hey! Hey! You don't have to kneel to me," he protested as he readjusted his glasses.  
  
I look up. "I am yours, Mousse."  
  
He gulped. "I'm afraid."  
  
"Sir, Mousse-"  
  
"Mousse is fine." He looked at bit flustered.  
  
"Mousse, from this time on. I am your servant."  
  
"That isn't necessary-"  
  
I blink at him with begging eyes.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
I hug him. "I'll make you proud."  
  
"Y-yeah. S-so, where are you from?"  
  
I let go of him. "I remember now. Only a little. I'm from China but that's about it. Only know you Mousse from famous amazon tribe."  
  
"I've got to work now."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"N-no. It's okay." STRANGE girl.  
  
I bow. "Yes, Mousse. Hurry home!"  
  
I wave happily as he walks out the door.  
  
"Ow." I feel my "bruised" side. I lift up my shirt. My skin has been treated. Then, I realize these are HIS clothes.  
  
I fix the apartment with a smile. But after a while, I get lonely.  
  
By early evening...  
  
"Mousse? Are you here?"  
  
An old woman at the counter looks at me. "You're looking for Mousse? Why?"  
  
"I have to tell him something." I stand up with a big smile. "Actually, a question."  
  
"He's on the job right now."  
  
"I'll help out a little if you'll let me speak to him."  
  
"Show me what you got."  
  
"You're HERE?!" Mousse's jaw drops while getting orders from customers.  
  
"Hey, don't talk unless you help," the old woman commands me.  
  
"Tell me where to give."  
  
She points while I focus at those spots. I turn around and start throwing the bowls to those tables without looking back.  
  
Perfect.  
  
"Interesting...okay, go."  
  
I go up to Mousse and follow him back and forth.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you what you wanted for dinner."  
  
"Anything is fine, just LEAVE."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That was SO good! Where'd you learn to cook this?!"  
  
"Old recipe. Secret." I giggle and fix up the table.  
  
He gets ready for bed.  
  
I knock on his door. "Yes?"  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I go in and kneel with my head low. "Anything else?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay. Oyasuminasai." I get up and walk to the door. I lift my head with my back still to him. "Yes?"  
  
"How-never mind. Where are you sleeping?"  
  
I turn and start to close the door. Before I do, I answer with a smile, "I'll find a place. Don't worry yourself for someone like me."  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Mousse opens his eyes and looks at the clock. "I'll get up early today so she won't have to come all the way here to wake me."  
  
He opens the door to the bathroom. "Aaa! I'm SO SORRY!!!"  
  
He just turns around and is unable to move.  
  
I stand there drying my hair with nothing much else on. "I'm sorry. I'll finish up, Sir."  
  
Trying to hurry, I just wrap a towel around myself. Then, I tap him. "You can go use it now."  
  
With my clothes in my arms, I walk to his room (the only room) and change.  
  
After a few minutes, I come back with his clothes. "Here are your clothes. I'll make breakfast now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
(Mousse)  
  
She wasn't fazed when I came into the bathroom...her body is so beautiful, though. Oh, I'm blushing! Hey, hey. I'm supposed to be in love with my Shampoo, remember?!  
  
Yuki is so good to me. She waits on me even though I tell her to lessen it. Of course, she is stubborn, but good-natured.  
  
Making me lunch, fixing my clothes, dinner when I come home...I just helped her out by taking her out of the rain.  
  
She was so bruised...  
  
...enough of that.  
  
(Yuki)  
  
I walked with him to his job with a new outfit from him!  
  
"I got something for you," he had said in the kitchen while eating.  
  
I sat there smiling while leaning my cheeks on my palms. "Really? You didn't have to."  
  
He went upstairs and came back down ready to go and with a box. "Here."  
  
I blush. "Thanks."  
  
I open the box. It is a short Chinese dress in yellow. Tears fill my eyes. I stare at it and then at him.  
  
Slowly, I walk over to him and hug him. "Thank you for being kind to me."  
  
When we turn the corner, there is a purple-haired girl on a bike ready to make a delivery in front of the Café.  
  
"Who's that?" I point at her.  
  
"S-Shampoo. My love. The Amazon woman I adore."  
  
"Oh, really?" I blink surprisingly. "Amazon..."  
  
She comes and we walk towards her.  
  
"You finally give Shampoo up? You have girlfriend? Who she Mousse?"  
  
"I...She's a friend."  
  
"Why she no talk?"  
  
"She doesn't talk unless she's spoken to."  
  
"Is your slave?"  
  
"No!" Mousse turns to me. "S-sorry. You choose not to talk and look what happens. Tell me SOMETHING."  
  
"Why is she jealous, Mousse?"  
  
"Jealous? Over Mousse? Ha!" She peddles away huffing.  
  
I fix Mousse's collar in front of the Nekohanten. "You really should fix yourself better."  
  
(A narrator.)  
  
One rainy night, the thunder blasted so loud that Mousse woke up. He wondered how was Yuki.  
  
As he crept out of his bedroom, he found that she wasn't there! He panicked and instantly opened the door, locked it, and ran downstairs to the door leading to the street.  
  
When he opened the door, he found her curled on the right sleeping...guarding the door.  
  
  
  
(Yuki again.)  
  
I sneezed.  
  
"Yuki. Yuki." He shook me to wake me up.  
  
"Don't bother me, Mousse-san. I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I push him away from me.  
  
"You have a fever!" He carried me.  
  
"No, no," I protest weakly. "Don't worry. It's nothing."  
  
He didn't listen. He changed my clothes and ended up sleeping on his lap on his futon.  
  
Tears came out of my eyes. I grab his shirt in a delirious fit while still in a dream state.. "D-don't leave me. Don't leave me alone."  
  
I kept on saying this and grabbing his shirt in my sleep.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Don't kill me. Don't kill me."  
  
He shook me again. "Wake up. You're dreaming."  
  
"M-mousse-san?" My eyes open. "They were tying to kill me. Amazon. Kiss of Death."  
  
His eyes opened wide and his glasses slipped a bit. "YOU were given the kiss of death?! Why?"  
  
"She fought me because she knew the man she won loved me still. I was the 'problem' she had to get rid of." I look into his eyes. "You won't let them find me, right? You will help me?"  
  
"I am part of that tribe."  
  
My face fell and so I look down, but look up again into his eyes. "I'd rather die by your hands than hers."  
  
"I came here worse than when you found me." I get up without looking at him. "I will wait for her now."  
  
As I lose step on the stairs, he catches me and we fall down.  
  
We lie on the ground for a bit. I get up. "Are you alright, Mousse- san?"  
  
He grabs me closer. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
I push him away and take his arm to lead him upstairs. He sits on his futon while I treat his bruises and bleeding lips.  
  
"Don't go out anymore," he orders out of nowhere.  
  
"Wakarimasu,"[1] I answer obediently and get up to walk out the door.  
  
"I wouldn't know what to do without you."  
  
"Isn't that how you started off?" My head spins and I fall to the floor as I try to close the door.  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
I wake up to breakfast in bed and a smile. "You're going to rest today. Don't you dare protest."  
  
I smile as best as I could. "Arigato."  
  
"I'm leaving now."  
  
"Hurry back."  
  
"Okay...Um, do you want udon or yakisoba?"  
  
"I'm unfamiliar with those."  
  
"They're-" he stops. "I'll just surprise you."  
  
I lie there helpless in bed.  
  
He comes home with noodles. As I eat with him, we are both silent.  
  
"So how was work?"  
  
"Fine, fine. What did you do?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't do anything."  
  
"Don't be silly!"  
  
"I..." I put down my bowl and bow. "Thank you."  
  
"You're shaking."  
  
"I'm just so afraid she recognized me." I look up. "Shampoo was the prettiest, wasn't she? I didn't act like it, but I recognized her."  
  
"Why would SHE want to kill YOU?"  
  
I get up. "You know as well as I do that sisters are blood, whether or not related."  
  
"Don't get up-"  
  
I fall into his arms. "Don't let me go until I'm ready."  
  
"I...I won't." He sighs.  
  
That night, I leave him. I touch his hair and go. It's both for our own sakes.  
  
  
  
(Mousse)  
  
"Yuki! Yuki! You didn't wake me up? Where are you?" I search all over the apartment for her.  
  
"Yuki?" In the closet where all my clothes were set for the day, I found a photo. On the back, she had written, "So happy kyou. Mousse-san thank you."  
  
It was when we had gone to the festival.  
  
I went to work despondent. Where was she? Was she all right?  
  
"You'll be doing deliveries today because Shampoo had to do something."  
  
My eyes turned to glass as if in a blank stare. "Yuki!"  
  
Cologne laughed at me. "Oh yes, the fiancé stealer."  
  
"No! The Amazon girl stole her fiancee." I become sickly pale. "I need to-"  
  
"Go ahead and avenge...the traitor."  
  
I ran out. Now she was familiar to me! The girl in my friend's small wallet. He told me of her. Yu was her name.  
  
A big gathering at the playground. I pushed through to see Yuki and Shampoo at opposite ends. It was a final showdown.  
  
Yuki stood there with a bleedy shoulder while Shampoo's lips were bleeding also.  
  
"I should not be punished!" Yuki shouted.  
  
Shampoo replies defiantly, "I fight for my tribe!"  
  
I watch Shampoo attack.  
  
"You stole him from me!" Yuki blocks the hit directed to her stomach.  
  
"Obstacles must be eliminated."  
  
The fight rages on. But in the end, Yuki lies on the ground for dear life.  
  
In a flash, I cover Yuki while holding out my arm as a shield.  
  
"Why you help traitor of tribe, Mousse? Get out of way!"  
  
"I won't this time, Shampoo." I don't budge.  
  
Shampoo touches my cheek. "Don't you want me, Mousse? If you get out of way, I will date you."  
  
I drool. "Well, um..."  
  
Yuki grabs my shoulders lightly. "Get out of the way in a woman-to- woman fight."  
  
That snapped into my brain. "Yuki, I'll save you."  
  
"No, Mousse-san!" Even though she is crippled, she stands up with a cold stare at Shampoo. "You love her therefore I must not let you get in our way."  
  
I step back.  
  
"I don't care for him, Girl."  
  
"I'm just a servant, Mousse-san."  
  
They run towards each other.  
  
In a split second, I jump to grab Yuki into my arms. "You aren't just a servant, Yuki. You're my friend. You're the first girl who's ever been good to me."  
  
  
  
(Yuki)  
  
Shampoo skids to the ground.  
  
Mousse-san runs to her after laying me on the ground. "Shampoo? Shampoo!"  
  
He hugs her. She hits him.  
  
"Maybe you were jealous."  
  
"Me? Hmph!" She walks away, but stops a second to whisper, "We end in draw."  
  
Mousse pats my head with a washcloth.  
  
"I owe you again."  
  
"No. Friends don't owe each other anything."  
  
I hug him. "Thank you. You actually respect me. Friend..."  
  
Even with bandages, I slip out in the dead of night.  
  
It wouldn't have worked out for us...  
  
  
  
Someone knocks on my door. It's so early in the morning. I wake up at four a.m., not three a.m.  
  
I walk out to the front door. Probably one of the villagers.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" I sleepily answer as I open the door rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Yuki."  
  
My eyes open wide to the familiar voice. "S-sir. M-mousse-san. What are you-why?"  
  
I couldn't even speak straight. "Come in, Mousse-san."  
  
He walks through the threshold. As soon as I close the door, he embraces my shoulders from behind me with tears in his eyes. I stand there frozen like a tin soldier.  
  
"Four years. I've been looking for you for FOUR years."  
  
My eyes moved from side to side in confusion. Did I just hear what I think he said?  
  
"The day you left, I searched for you. I am shunned from my tribe because I tried to save you that day. But no matter. Why did you go? You promised to stay with me since I saved your life. We're friends, aren't we? Why?"  
  
I began to cry, but I couldn't say anything.  
  
"Everywhere I went people said she had gone so and so. Doesn't help when you can't see stuff either. After two years, I had a feeling you came back. The villagers sent me here. They said, 'Go to the mountain near a waterfall, you'll find the woman you're looking for there.'"  
  
"You really looked for me." Then I continue, "No one's ever treated me with as much respect as you, Mousse-san. I was always a nobody...Do you know why?"  
  
"Why, Yuki?"  
  
"I was the helper to a family whose son loved me. Because I am of lower rank, they found another woman, an Amazon, to fight him."  
  
"So that's why you didn't defeat Shampoo."  
  
"You knew I would have won, but I did not want to disgrace her OR you because you love her."  
  
He held her tighter. "'Loved' her is the correct term, Yuki."  
  
Owari.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know, I know. I want Mousse to be definitely for Shampoo. But I think when I wrote this, I felt really sorry for Mousse getting abused in the heart by Shampoo, so I had to make a match for him.  
  
But, I liked this fanfic. I don't know why. (Yeah right. I've always liked Mousse for his sensitivity and weapons.) And I didn't make too many edits on it from the time I wrote it in Jan. '99.  
  
--  
  
After reading it again and watching another heart-wrenching episode of poor Mousse, guess what's my next project...or rather the subject of my next fanfic? ^_~  
  
Slip me a line of how was it: Reiakane_enju@yahoo.com  
  
(Arigato for reading!)  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------- [1] 


End file.
